


purity

by FreeTheSoul



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/pseuds/FreeTheSoul
Summary: Perhaps this isn't befitting of an angel, but he doesn't let it bother him.





	purity

He knows it’s wrong.

He knows that what he’s doing right now is wrong, but he’s still doing it.

Sandalphon breathes out a shaky sigh, taking another glance around himself as he sits alone in the sunlit garden. On an ordinary day, he might be occupied with the beauty of the flowers dappled by the morning sun and blown by the light springtime breeze, but today is not ordinary.

As his palm rubs against his still-clothed crotch, he shuts his eyes and gasps under his breath. What he’s doing is irredeemable, defiling the purity of his sanctuary with Lucifer, but that thought simply makes him harder as his cock strains against the tight fabric.

After a few minutes of rubbing himself, he pulls down his tights far enough that his crotch is bare, and he spreads his thighs as far as he can without ripping his clothing. He rubs himself against the chair and moans, keeping his eyes tight as he wraps a hesitant hand around himself and imagines it’s someone else’s.

He imagines that Lucifer, always so chaste, would be willing to stoop low enough to put his hands on his naked body and use it however he wishes. To bend him backwards, spread him wide, and break him.

He drowns himself in his fantasies of Lucifer fucking him, of being stripped bare and pressed down across the table in the open space of the garden. He wants to shriek where everyone can hear it; be unbound by his sinless maker where everyone can watch. A body like his must have a cock to match, he imagines, and squeezes his eyes shut tighter as he falls deeper into his fantasy. As thick as his wrist, he hopes, leaning forward in his chair and pressing his full weight against the table as his fingers graze against the sensitive part of his head.

Drools pools on the table around his mouth as he feels himself get closer, wrist growing sore as his movements quicken. Stroking the length of his dick, his body tenses, and he bites down on his lip to hide his moan as he cums into his hand.

His entire body relaxes as he leans back in his chair and shuts his eyes, distracted by the feelings of the cool breeze against his crotch and his own semen dripping down his hand as it pools in the cup of his palm. He really should clean himself up before an angel comes around and sees him, but he simply contents himself by basking in the euphoria of his afterglow as his consciousness melts away into nothing.   
  


“Sandalphon? Is that you?”

Sandalphon jolts in his chair, almost unbalancing its legs as his knee bumps into the bottom of the table. He drags his skirt over his waist to hide himself, then turns around. 

Framed by the flowers of the garden, Lucifer is beautiful. His opalescent wings are tucked in close to his back to avoid damaging the plants, but one of his hands is drifting gently over the hydrangea flowers as he walks. He gives his fingers a cursory glance, shaking the morning dew from them, and then turns his faint smile to Sandalphon.

His body is warm with shame and lingering arousal, but he realizes he has left Lucifer without an answer and forces himself to speak in a level tone.

“Lucifer, I didn’t realize you would be here so early.”

Lucifer averts his gaze sheepishly. “If I had known you were waiting, I would have come immediately. My apologies.”

Sandalphon mumbles something along the lines of “You have nothing to apologize for,” under his breath, eyes flicking nervously down to his exposed crotch. He shuffles awkwardly in his chair as he tries to pull his tights back up to cover himself. 

Thankfully, Lucifer is distracted as he gazes across the colors of the garden. “The flowers are all blooming wonderfully, aren’t they, Sandalphon? It would be a shame to cut any, but perhaps I could arrange for a vase of them to be brought to your room.”

The thought of Lucifer in his room fills Sandalphon with an ache of desire, but he pushes down the feeling that’s risen into his chest. Lucifer would never bring himself down to such a base level as to fulfill these wants, he reminds himself. When he speaks, he can’t bring himself to make eye contact.

“You have no need to worry about me, Lucifer...”

Ignoring his protests, Lucifer continues, his voice a whisper on his lips. “It’s rather… dreary, without any color. As I recall, you have no windows, either. A touch of our garden would be a lovely addition.” 

Guilt washes over Sandalphon at Lucifer’s kindness, and his complaint remains unvoiced as Lucifer pauses. Dropping the topic, he continues: “In any case, that is a matter to be attended to later. How about I prepare us some coffee? I would love to hear about how you’ve been the past few days…”

Sandalphon’s knee bumps the table again, rattling it against the cobblestone. “Oh! No, no, don’t worry about making it… You must be tired, I can do it.”

Lucifer stops mid-step, smile sad but doting as he watches Sandalphon fidget. “As you wish. I appreciate the generosity, Sandalphon.”

His hand is still covered in cum, and Sandalphon tucks it behind himself as Lucifer passes to sit down on the opposite side of the table. He contemplates wiping it off on his clothing hidden beneath the fabric of his skirt, but in that moment of hesitation, a thought crosses his mind. 

Ignoring the ache of his crotch, he stands on shaky legs to gather their drinks.   
  


Sandalphon returns with two cups, setting Lucifer’s down in front of him before seating himself with his own. Lucifer thanks him with a passing smile, fingers gentle as he picks up the cup. A shiver runs down Sandalphon’s spine, watching as discreetly as he can out of the corner of his eye. He waits, heart beating hard against his ribs, as Lucifer examines the drink. He swirls it, once, then finally lowers the cup back to the table and looks up at Sandalphon.

“Cream? This is new.” Lucifer looks up at Sandalphon as he speaks, a spark of interest in his eyes. “Where did you get this, Sandalphon?”

“Um…” he flounders, for a moment, heat rising to his gut as he tries to think of an excuse. “It… it was a request I made… I wanted to surprise you.”

An endeared smile graces Lucifer’s lips, and he looks back into the swirl of his cup. “I see. Thank you.”

Sandalphon swallows, hard, ashamed of how easily he’d lied about something so terrible. Almost more intriguing was how easily Lucifer had accepted it, but he pushes the thought out of his mind. All that matters, he tells himself, is that Lucifer isn’t suspicious of anything.

He watches as Lucifer raises the cup to his lips. An eyebrow raises ever-so-slightly as the taste hits his tongue, but he swallows without hesitation. He takes a moment to contemplate its flavor, then takes a second sip. 

Sandalphon watches, stomach flipping. For an instant, he almost feels sick over what he’s done, but then he watches as Lucifer licks the edge of his mouth and forgets his guilt.

“How… how was it, Lucifer?” He ventures the question after it becomes clear that Lucifer isn’t going to speak unprompted, his own fingers fidgeting under the rim of the table. 

Lucifer, who had become distracted once again by the contents of his cup, seems surprised by Sandalphon’s question. It takes him a moment to choose his words. “The flavour was a tad unexpected, but not unpleasant.”

Sandalphon’s throat feels dry, and he swallows again. “I see...”

They both fall silent to the sound of the wind as it blows gently through the leaves, Sandalphon’s cup remaining mostly untouched on the table. Lucifer seems content to simply enjoy their shared presence as he watches the flowers move in the breeze, expression soft and full of love as he watches the plants he’s so tenderly nurtured.

Sandalphon, for his part, has his attention fixed on Lucifer’s face. Watching him sit there so innocently should not fill him with the dark thoughts of defilement that it does, and yet…

He finds himself with his fingers reaching between his thighs once more, tracing the outline of his dick in his clothing. His other hand grips the seat of the chair, and he exhales slowly as he begins to stroke himself. It’s sinful, and he can’t imagine what would happen if Lucifer were to glance back at the wrong moment, but the thought poisons his mind once more with the desire to be used by his maker.

By now, he’s found the right position to rub himself while remaining unseen. A dark part of him craves that he will be found out, exposing himself as acting so deeply depraved. He wants to pleasure himself for Lucifer to watch, he wants to be punished, he wants to...

His leg jolts in pleasure, knocking against the leg of his chair for the second time that morning. He immediately draws his hand away from himself, realizing too late that the motion was entirely conspicuous, but Lucifer seems unbothered by it. Instead, he’s paused mid-motion with the cup half-raised to his mouth, lowering his hand slowly as he peers at Sandalphon concernedly.

There’s a delay before Lucifer speaks, as if he’s not quite sure what just happened. “Sandalphon, are you alright?”

“P-Perfectly fine,” he replies quickly.

Unsatisfied with this answer, Lucifer continues. “You seem a tad… uncomfortable, today. Has anything happened that I should know about? Or…” His eyes drop down, for a moment, before returning to Sandalphon’s face. “Perhaps, you don’t wish to be here?”

“No, not at all… You know I adore our time in the garden together. But, um…” He raises a hand to bite his nail anxiously, grimacing slightly when he tastes the tang of cum still under his fingernails. He brushes it away, peering up at Lucifer. “The coffee… you’re sure it’s alright?”

That relaxed, calming expression washes back over Lucifer’s face. “Ah, I see, that was what you were worried about.” His gaze is drawn back down to his cup. “Of course, I would not be drinking it if I did not like it.”

Sandalphon nods slowly, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. He can feel sweat, there, under his thick hair. He still feels guilt pool in his gut from what he’s done, but an odd rush of heated excitement runs through his veins at Lucifer’s apparent obliviousness.

“Perhaps,” Lucifer starts, then takes another sip. “Perhaps you could prepare it like this for me again some time.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I find it rude when strangers comment criticism (constructive or not) unprompted, so please don't! I write fics for my own entertainment.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
